


Dance of Despair

by Sleepyashe_shay78



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Gen, Hyoko Being a Little Shit, I am despair trash, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyashe_shay78/pseuds/Sleepyashe_shay78
Summary: Tohru (oc) experiences despair in the worst way possible





	Dance of Despair

_He will never love you_.

The voices in Tohru's head were a painful reminder of what she couldn't have.

You're not going to be as good as Princess Sonia Nevermind.

Sprawled along Tohru's floor were pictures of Gundam Tanaka; the boy that will never love her back. “Oh Gundam, we could have been so happy together.” she giggled, hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

Another sharp rip echoed in her misconstrued dorm. Where her bed barricaded the door and her furniture in odd spots. Where shattered glass scattered over the floor and ripped pictures of her classmates were tossed aside like trash. Except Gundam.

Gundam’s face littered the walls, covering every inch with love and heartache. “Ah, this feeling is horrible. To not be loved by the person you cherish most.”

_It feels good doesn't it? The despair of it all. The chaos and heart wrenching pain._

Tohru stood from her spot. Chestnut hair sprawled out messily. Clothes warned out and tattered. Her eyes heavy with despair.

She walked across her room, ratty ballet slippers scraping across the floor. “Gundam, why can't you love me?” peering out the window, there was despair everywhere. The dead, the murder, despair seeping through the air.

A gleeful smile on her face as she touched the windows. Eyes tearing with despair and sadness as she giggled to herself, “We could have been so happy in this despair filled world. We could have been ripped with despair…”

And suddenly there was a pounding on her door.

“Let’s go Tohru~ we got despair to spread and we need your heartbreaking dance of despair!”

The singsong voice of Hyoko broke Tohru out of her thoughts. Now her mind was on despair, afflictions towards the world, to make everyone feel this wonderful yet awful sadness.

“Sorry,” Tohru pushed her bed off the door. It landed with a loud thud. The door opened and Hiyoko grinned, peeking inside the room.

“It looks like a sty in here! And these pictures of Gundam on the wall, how creepy!”

Tohru just laughed, stepping out of her room before closing the door behind her, “Yeah it's pretty sad. Being in love with someone who hates your guts is truly despairing…”

“I’m so happy for you!”

Tohru sobbed but a smile was still on her face.

_You're dressed in black. Already dead. No way will he ever love you. It’s just like Swan Lake isn't it? Ophelia went through such awful despair._

That's right. Tohru wiped her tears and smiled. Ophelia went through despair too and the outcome was a beautiful tragedy...


End file.
